warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
HawkClan
Hello, and welcome to HawkClan! We live in a forest with many bushes and little tree's . I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Hawkbreath) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Others *BrambleClan *CraneClan *FernClan *CloudClan Events Introduction Home of HawkClan '''where the Hawk's caw their battle cry and only the strongest survive... Other Info '''Prey: '''They hunt birds, thrush, mice, voles, and sometimes large birds '''Hunting Skills: The cats of HawkClan do well in pairs. One cat makes a loud noise to prey and the prey runs away ending up right in the paws of the other cat on the other side. Territory The home of HawkClan is in a forest with many bushes and little trees. Their is one big Maple tree just outside the camp called the Autum Tree. Many apprentices practice and train there. They practice climbing and jumping. Inside Camp The Dens: The dens are usually a hole under a tree surrounded with bushes and thorns. Medicine Den: '''Under a small rock covered up by plants and flowers. '''Leader's Den: '''Under the Highrock behind a moss overhang. It is surrounded by bushes except for a small hole. '''Training Place: Members Leader: Treestar-'Light brown tom with a white muzzle and glowing amber eyes. He is fair and loves to climb and jump. He is very loyal and determined.('Mate: Sandheart)(Hawk) Deputy: Loneshadow- '''Gray fur with a white moon mark on his forehead. Deep blue eyes. He always feels somewhat seperated. (After) '''Medicine Cat: Mudspot-''' Brown tom with a white stripe going down his back with green eyes. He is gentle and kind. '(Apprentice: Shysong) '(Hawk) '''Shysong- '''Pretty silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is shy and quiet, likes to keep to herself. Despite her secretiveness, she likes to help, heal, and enjoys talking to other cats, but only when they start a conversation. (Cinder) '''Warriors: Nightpool- 'Jet black she-cat with emerald eyes. She is outgoing, laid-back, likes to relax. But she is also sharp-tounged, intelligent, and bold. (Eevee) '''Runningstream- '''White with few gray stripes. blue eyes. He/She is quiet and shy. (Guppy) '''Shadenight- '''He is a handsome, dark brown tom with green eyes. He doesn't trust many cats. He is mean to everyone, but beautiful she-cats and his friends. (Kitty) '''Tinypool-' Small white she-cat silver patches and greay tabby markings with long legs, narrow shoulders, and small petite paws abd gray toes. She has icy blue eyes marked in beautiful silver. Tinypool is funny and wise, she stands up for what she believes in. Even if she knows she's wrong, she continues to fight her side of the story. She knows who her friends are, who's real and who's fake. She isn't that popular, and often makes mistakes. She is semi-shy and only has a couple friends. She is sort of a tom-boy who lives to be in the woods, with a soft wind blowing. She loves to hunt, and is very good at it. She loves birds, like eagle, crow, ravens, and magpies. She hates things like squirrels and mice, as they taste bitter to her. She is a good fighter, that loves fighting. She can sometimes be very brutal and has killed a couple cats in her strong rage. Tinypool is also very courageous. She is a natural leader, and very level-minded. She knows her mind and is almost fearless. She loves climbing, and being up-high; although she has a major fear of falling. She tries to hide her fear by climbing, but in the end, someone has to rescue her because she becomes scared stiff and everything leaves her mind. Tinypool also has a fear of the dark when she's by herself. She only feels safe in the dark when another cat is with her. In the dark, she is scared to turn around, as she feels something is following her. She is slow to fall in love and gain friends, as she has been hurt a lot by cats she thought were her friends. She knows a lot of warriors, but few know her. Her life long dream was to be popular, and feel wanted. She knows what's best for her, even if it is a bad choice. She is mentally depressed and self conscious; she always goes to her friends for this, as they help her. Tinypool has deep secrets; a lot unknown to her clan. She is very secretive and would never betray someones trust in her. She can tell the difference between a lie and the truth, and is often lied to by her family. She and her brother have a brother-sister quarrel that has been going on for years in which she often become injured. She is kind, sweet, and always helpful, in a nutshell; she's nice. Although, despite her nice nature, she is known to be a tad rude and mean; going back to where she's a good fighter. She has an urge that pulls her to the dark side as she loves pranking other cats. (Cinder) '''Darkwinter- '''Beautifull, fit yet slim she-cat with sleek, shiny, pure black velvety fur, with white tabby stripes and bright, mezmerizing green eyes. It depends on the situation, but she's usually quiet and can wipe emotion from her face in an instant. But she's intelligent, quick, light on her feet and agile, making her an amazing hunter. She loves taking walks and strolling about where she feels like to clear her mind and relax. She can be your worst enemy or your best ally, depending what side you're on in the matter. (BC) '''Apprentices: Redpaw- '''Russet tom with faint orange stripes on his leg. He is funny and feirce. (Winx) '''Snowpaw- '''White she-cat with green eyes.She is very firendly but is terrible at hunting. (Winx) '''Oakpaw- Brown tom with green eyes. He is evil and a flirt. (Winx) Spotpaw-''' Grey tom with a black spot over his left eye and front paws, and he has yellow eyes. Spotpaw is inelligent ,friendly, and not afraid to speak up for what he belives in. His parents are Treestar and Sandheart, His older brother is Mudspot, his younger sister is Vixenkit, and his younger brother is Foxkit. (Leopard) '''Queens: Sandheart- A ginger she-cat whose pelt is like the sand. She has a soft heart with a feircesom inside to protect her kits and Clan with.(Mate:'Treestar)(Hawk) '''Snowstream-' Dappled light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Quiet and kind but not afraid to make a point.('''Mate: '''Unknown)(Clever) '''Kits: Vixenkit-''' Russet she-cat with green eyes. Twin of Foxkit. She is energetic and loves to play battle with Foxkit. (Daughter of Sandheart and Treestar) (Hawk) 'Foxkit-' Russet tom with amber eyes. Twin of Vixenkit. He is playful, fierce, and strongly attached to Vixenkit. He also hates naps. (Son of Sandheart and Treestar)(Hawk) 'Blackkit- '''Black tom with a long tail and glowing green eyes.Arrogant but will do anything to protect his sisters.(Son of Snowstream) (Clever) '''Greykit- '''Grey tom.Tempermentive and jumps to conclusions. (Son of Snowstream) (Clever) 'Brindlekit- 'Light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes and a white tipped left ear.Wise and Quiet.(Daughter of Snowstream)(Clever) 'Blizzardkit- '''Dark grey she-cat with a white tail-tip, blue eyes, and cream paws.Headstrong and smart.(Daughter of Snowstream)(Clever) '''Elders: Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Roleplay (Remeber to sign with 4 ~'s after you RP) Treestar sat in his den thinking thoughyfully when he heard a noise. He looked up, What was that? '' You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 03:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loneshadow was outside, He didn't want to go inside, even though it was cold. 04:00, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Treestar smelled something fimiliar, "Loneshadow? Is that you?" He said curiously. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loneshadow didn't respond. 04:05, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Treestar stepped out of his den to face Loneshadow, "Why didn't you answer when spoken to!" he snapped. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:06, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loneshadow still didn't respond, and he was looking at the stars, wondering. 04:13, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Loneshadow? What's going on??" He gently shoved his deputy with his paws. You cannot live with a paw in each world.Only you can choose your destiny 04:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loneshadow did not respond to movement. He seemed to be out cold. 04:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Treestar ran to get Mudspots, "What's wrong with him??" (Can you RP Mudspots? I don't want to reply to myself... I give your premmision to if you want) [[Be Brave..|'<3 ]][[User:Hawkbreath|'''Luke ']][[If Tigerstar was good|'is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'3']] 05:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Loneshadow's moonlight mark was not glowing, and when that happened, he would not respond. 02:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "How do you make his moonlight mark light again??" Treestar asked Mudspots. [[Be Brave..|'<3 ']][[User:Hawkbreath|'Lu'ke ]][[If Tigerstar was good|'''is ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'mine ''']][[What if Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar?|<'''3]] 03:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Snowpaw licked her paws. 21:06, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shysong sorted a couple of herbs. "Marigold… chervil roots… hmm we're out of burdock root…" 18:19, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw had Burdrock in his mouth. ---- Tinypool walked up to them. Shysong went and whispered in her sisters ear. Tinypool nodded and looked to Redpaw. "Shysong wants to know if she can have that burdock root" She mewed. (Also winx, after you rp, put 4 -'s also remember to sign!) 19:12, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redpaw gave Shy song the Buckroot. 11:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Shysong happily took the burdock roots and stuck them in the store. 16:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oakpaw came by a poisoned the buckroot. 09:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Maplepaw sat in the camp, quietly talking to Skypaw. 05:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Vixenkit ran up to Maplepaw in excitment and said, "Hi Maplepaw!! Whatchya talking about?!" Tilting her head to Skypaw, "Wanna play with me!?" [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 21:34, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spotpaw sat outside of his father's den. It wasn't easy being the leader's son. He didn't make friends easily, and was ignored most of the time except for his younger siblings Foxkit and Vixenkit, his older brother (the medicine cat) Mudspot, and his parents Treestar and Sandheart. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Treestar smelt a familiar smell from inside his den. "Spotpaw? Is that you?" [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 02:34, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spotpaw jumped as he heared his father's voice from inside the den, "Oh! Yes, hello father." Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 00:51, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Come in, come in!" He said kindly. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 04:20, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Okay!" Spotpaw said happily. He enjoyed his father's company. Sometimes it seemed like he was the only friend Spotpaw had. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R` ---- Treestar sat up straight as his son walked in. "Yes, what is it?" he asked kindly. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 02:26, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well I was wondering If I could go hunt, alone...." Spotpaw was sure his father would say no Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 02:19, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Why do you want to go alone? You know you can't until your a warrior" Treestar asked his son. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 02:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Because none of the other apprentices like me....." Spotpaw replied Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 15:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Hawk's Clan Category:Clans